


Tip The Maid

by TheKingYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, POV Third Person, Pinning Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingYeager/pseuds/TheKingYeager
Summary: Eren learns what happens when one forgets a costume at Hange's costume party.





	Tip The Maid

The days were growing dark early and the nights were already cold. The clouds of rain would hover for weeks and the leaves on the trees had already gone through their change of brilliant yellows and oranges. Wilting to reds then that crispy brown. And with every icy gust of late October, they would flutter down like nature's confetti. Scraping down and across the stone sidewalk, Eren walked up. 

The pathway up to Hange’s house was lined with various jack o' lanterns, plastic and real. Muted green zombie hands clutching yellow glowing lamps that lit the way to the decorated front door. Even her front yard was overly decorated with hundreds of blow-up monsters, gravestones, and animatronics. Some cackling away in the otherwise silent night under the large oak. The great tree being home to wispy ghosts, caution tape, and spiderwebs hanging and swaying.

With each cautious step up the path, the crisp crunching of the fallen leaves crinkled under Eren's converses. It was quiet out. No dogs barking, no distant traffic, only the cackling howls and eerie robotic noises coming from Hange’s home were around. Which considering it was the eve of Halloween, made Eren more than nervous. Slowing his steps to closely follow behind his two best friends, Armin and Mikasa, up to the overly haunted decorated house. 

The driveway held Hange’s Wrangler covered in skeletons for the holiday, and Historia’s iconic pink Beetle. No doubt Ymir was here too. Then there were the more expensive looking cars. Mike’s Challenger and it’s shiny bright blue was the only one Eren knew, having driven in it before for a quick lunch break during school. But he wasn’t sure who the Cadillac car belonged to. And even then Eren only knew it was a Cadillac because of his mom’s Escalade. Other than those vehicles and Mikasa’s red Land Rover parked in the street, it looked like they were pretty early out of their group of friends.

Eren jumped with a yelp, a high squeak following from Armin, as a hooded skeleton popped up from a grave next to the walkway, nestled near the front door. Its boney hands reached out to them as it gave a wicked cackle. Slowly falling back down to its pit, Eren frowned to it. Flashing his anger away in the form of his middle finger. It brought Eren a hint of comfort that he wasn't the only one scared by it, seeing as Armin had latched onto Mikasa jacket sleeve.

While Eren loved this time of year, despite being susceptible to the frights. Their group of friends had all agreed that they were “too old” for trick or treating, except for Eren. He fully, three hundred percent, disagreed. But figured hanging with them all the day before, like now, would be okay. The best of both worlds and he was generally curious as to how his older classmates acted outside of school. Assuming they showed up, but Eren knew a few of them wouldn’t miss it.

Eren couldn’t help but wonder what everyone would be dressed as, as Mikasa gave a few hard knocks to the door. The forced caused the spider decorations to jiggle. Only added to their life-likeness and Mikasa’s quickness to retract her hand. Hange opened the door moments later with a large smile. Dressed up in a long red trench coat with a black suit underneath. A matching wide-brim red hat was on her head, but the oddest part was Hange’s brown hair being down. They always wore their hair up, even if it was a mess. So to see it down was an entirely new look to Eren. Only… he wasn't sure what Hange was dressed as and hoped there wasn’t a contest later on.

“Eh, where are your costumes?! This is a Halloween party after all.” Hange looked between the three of them. Armin and Mikasa holding up their bags standing in front, while Eren’s stomach dropped. It went unnoticed as Hange whooped, a large smile on their face as they opened the front door wider, inviting the trio inside.

Who the hell forgets a costume for a costume party?! Only an idiot, an idiot like him. Eren closed his eyes, balling his fists. Knowing that he’ll never hear the end of it. Getting teased when no doubt Jean shows up. Or worst, if Levi were to show up. He’d probably call him a dumbass, which would hurt more than Jean saying it. Ugh! What if he was banned from next year, or even more parties? Well, he’d just go trick or treating. By himself, if he must. He was only a first-year in high school. That was still an acceptable age, right? He didn’t need others, his big brother Zeke could take him out like old times too.

“They're quick to put on.” Was all Mikasa said as Armin was the first to walk into Hange's family home.

“I feel like makeup might be the longest part. But even then, Mikasa-.” Armin turned back with an excited smile on his face. 

“I don’t have much.” Mikasa gave a nod following the blonde into the house. 

Eren knew he had to think of an excuse he could pull off. Wearing a black t-shirt with red flannel over it. Typical blue jeans with a small hole over one knee and classic black converses. Maybe a cabin in the woods type killer? All he needed was some red makeup for blood. Maybe werewolf without the full moon? He sighed as Hange ushered him into the house.

“You probably noticed that Historia is here. She has graciously volunteered to help with makeup or whatever else if you need it. My parents' room,” Hange gestured down the hallway to their left, “and the bathroom is free for changing as well. The only two doors down there so you can’t get lost. And knock before entering!” 

Upon entering the home of Hange, Eren noticed it was nothing like the strange and commonly known messy upperclassmen. Other than the decorations, the house looked tidy and clean. The inside wasn't as decorated compared to the outside. But there was still a sizeable amount of Halloween clutter around. Hanging bats and spiders, orange pumpkin lights and spider webs. Skeletons, hanging wraiths, and black with orange streamers. Eren also didn't see anything that could jump out and scare him, which he was thankful for.

Saying bye, Armin and Mikasa waved to him as they headed off down the hall to change. Eren gave a weak smile lifting his hand. Seeing as he spilled that he was going to be a wolf, any excuse of ‘already wearing mine’ was dead with those two. 

A deep chuckle came from behind, followed by a pale hand grabbing his dark amber one. Without much choice in the matter, Eren willing followed Hange as they pulled him through the living room.

As Eren earlier predicted, Ymir was here too. Sat on the beige couch, frowning to her phone in hand. Her costume was white suit pants and shoes, with a red and yellow striped jacket. The blue bowtie and matching red and yellow striped woven hat looked familiar, but Eren couldn’t quite place his finger on what. Something from his childhood? He could only assume Historia had something matching, wherever she was at. Seeing as there was no way Ymir would have driven here in Historia’s car, without her girlfriend, since they were pretty much married already. Maybe that was their costume. Which... could it be a costume at that point?

Hange had pulled him into the kitchen, and on instinct, Eren gave a deep intake. Smelling the warm chocolate and other sweet treats in the air, brought a smile to his face. Forget a costume, literally in his case, he just came for the snacks. 

There were fewer decorations around but still some streamers, skulls, and candles on the counters and covered dining table. Historia stood with a concentrated look on her round face. However, the white outfit, specifically the large white hat on her head, pulled his attention. Because it wasn’t just any normal looking type of hat. It tied under her jaw and her blonde hair was pulled up in an old style. It didn’t keep his attention for long. With too many snacks around, figuring out the rest of her costume would have to wait. 

Cupcake tops creatively decorated with various Halloween faces and creatures. Little hot dogs wrapped in dough, like mummies. White chocolate-covered strawberries that had little chocolates drops to look like ghosts. Even healthy options, like banana ghosts and pumpkin tangerines, a veggie tray with carrots and other veggies shaped like a pumpkin. It all looked so delicious Eren licked his lips followed by a smile creeping onto his face for just a moment.

Historia lifted her head, giving him a gentle greeting before resuming her work of setting out witch hat cookies. 

“Jeez, they look so cute and delicious.” Hange gushed, allowing Historia to give thanks. “But you, sweet Eren, will help with the chips! So, until a changing room opens up, and since there is so much food, you can help out here.” Eren happily nodded. Happy to work around food, Eren moved over to the various bags resting on the counter and the spooky-themed bowls stacked next to them.

As he worked opening the bags and pouring the chips in, Eren peeked over to Historia’s mumblings. Seeing the red partial corset around her waist, standing out against the white and lacey dress. It had finally clicked to Eren what she and Ymir were dressed as. Not that it was a guessing game to figure out someone's outfit. But if it was… Maybe he could have won a plate of cupcakes or something. 

They continued working in the mostly quiet. The sound of rustling bags, food being poured and moved, and the clinking of dishes being the only noise. Eren didn't miss the opportunity to sneak some taste tests from each different bag of chips he opened and poured. Sometimes a few wouldn't make it in the bowl, and he didn't want to make a mess after all. Of course, he didn't have to attempt to pour the whole bag in either. But then he wouldn't get a few taste tests. Somebody had to make sure the snacks were still good. And by Eren’s account, all of them were pretty good.

A few moments later, when Eren was sneaking a handful of cheddar and sour cream chips, Hange came back. They didn't seem to mind him, more focused on asking Historia to help Mikasa with her makeup. The short blonde bounced at the prospect, quickly washing and drying her hands.

Eren’s curiosity grew as he shoved a couple more chips into his mouth. He didn't know and hadn’t heard what any of his friends were supposed to be dressed up as. And in part, he wanted them to keep it a secret and surprise him. Even if they all knew he was supposed to be a cute werewolf. He had even gone as far as to tease a pic online. So when Armin came through the kitchen doorway moments later, Eren’s eyes lit up as a large smile spread across his face.

A red velvety cape bordered by white and black fuzzy specks was draped over Armin’s shoulders, coming down to the back of his knees. He wore a deep blue tunic with a noble-looking insignia on the chest. The sleeves designed to look as if the blue soft-looking cloth was over the fake chainmail on the arms. A brown fake leather belt was tied around his waist. The same material that made up his gloves and knee-high boots. And of course, the piece that tied the whole look was the crown resting on Armin's blond hair. The bottom of it bordered with the same white and black speckles as the cape had.

“Eren, you can go get changed now.” 

Eren gave a bow as he replied with mock seriousness, “Why of course, my Lord.” He gave a big smile lifting his head as he chewed on a few more chips. Armin giving a soft chuckle as he moved over to grab a few pretzel sticks. Biting his lip, Eren’s face slowly fell, “I mean I would... if I could.” Armin pulled the pretzel stick away from his mouth, “If I brought mine with me…”

“You're kidding?” Eren peered up, shaking his head.

“Only you could forget a costume for a costume party.” Armin sighed, but it gave way to a smile. “It was so cute too-” Eren reached over the counter to placed his hand over Armin's mouth. Muffling the rest of the sentence, just in time as Hange walked into the room.

“What was cute?” 

Armin’s pulled Eren's hand away. Speaking as fast as he could, his voice rising to quickly get the words out. “Eren forgot his costume!”

Eren frowned pulled his hands away from his best friend. If he was given a little more time he could've thought of something. It wouldn't have been as amazing as his wolf costume, but it would have been something. Anything was better than nothing. Even taking his black shirt off and tying his flannel around his middle to show off his stomach would have been something!

“Forgot his-- Really?” Hange didn't seem upset, rather the opposite. But it didn’t change the fact Eren felt like a dumbass. Choosing to look down at the dark wooden floorboards crossing his arms. 

“Oh, but this--! This is perfect! Follow me, Eren!” He didn't miss the crazy, eager look Hange gave. A too-large smile on their face as they rounded the island counter to pull him close. Spinning and pushing him over to what Eren had thought to be one of the many cupboards. 

Looking back to Armin with worried eyes, pleading his best friend would save him. Armin had other ideas. With a smile on his face, cheery as ever, his pale hand waving to Eren. Armin was going to be no help.

“Hange, where are we going?” 

The red-dressed upperclassman opened the door and held a hand to the stairs leading down. 

“To get you a costume, of course.” Eren took a moment to watch their face, seeming genuinely happy, before turning to walk down the wooden steps.

At least the light was on, and there were decorations along the descent. Even muffled low voices sounded from the depths. That was the creepy part, maybe where Mike had been hiding along with whoever else may be down there. Most likely the Cadillac owner. 

Taking a step back, Eren snatched Armin's hand, “Eren!” Armin sputtered being dragged along. Eren refused to loosen his grip as he pulled the blond behind him. The two of them careful stepping down the stairs behind Hange.

“I could have thought of something to make what I'm wearing work,” Eren grumbled back, keeping his voice low.

“Hange probably has a spare wolf costume or something else, so you don’t look like an undressed loser. Most likely why they’re so excited you forgot yours.” Armin tried to encourage. Eren wincing a little at his words but could only sigh. His upper classmate most likely had a clown costume waiting for him. Fool dressing like a fool could only make sense at this point.

Skeleton skull string lights hung above them on the walls as they made their way down. Hanging on the basement doorway were pumpkin and bat string beads, hange held apart. Opening up to the whole of the square basement.

It was far bigger than Eren expected. Compared to the upstairs this is most likely where Hange’s family spent most of their time. It was far more decorated than both rooms upstairs combined. No doubt the planned center for the party. Tables with typical Halloween themed covers over them, lining the opposite side of the entrance wall with coolers next to them. Tucked between the right wall and the tables. An older flat-screen TV sat opposite side of the room of two doors. Hearing hushed spooky ambiance playing from the seasonal TV channel. One of the two doors were labeled ‘Bathroom’ in the form of a spooky plaque. The other wrapped in ‘Keep out’ caution tape.

The door they were headed to. 

It was easy to spot the source of the muffled voices earlier. Mike was dressed as a more modern casual cowboy. Boot, jeans, hat, scarf, belt buckle, and plaid shirt. The workings of every mom’s favorite book cover, truthfully. And while Mike was fiddling with a small black machine, Eren noticed Erwin standing next to Mike. Holding a booklet, dressed as what looked like some sort of priest outfit. That must be who the other car belonged to. Not only did Erwin look expensive, he very well could be expensive. 

As they passed the two, Erwin greeted them with his usual kindness, along with Mike tipping his cowboy hat. Feeling nervous for whatever Hange had in store for him, Eren gave a weak smile. Quickly turning his head away. 

Hange gave a deep chuckle, moving to open the door, “Welcome… to my room!” 

The first thing Eren saw before the light was flicked on was a tank with a lamp over it. Then taking a few steps in, spotting two more. Eren didn’t want to know what was in them. And truthfully, Eren didn’t want to be in Hange’s room either. It was… awkward since he didn’t know the upperclassman all too well. And it didn’t change the fact this was Hange’s bedroom. He assumed Hange didn't plan on anyone coming in or seeing their room, even if it was clean-ish. Or maybe it was tidied because they knew someone would be dumb enough to forget their costume. Didn’t change the fact it felt like he was intruding. 

While Hange rummaged through their closet, Eren took a moment to look around. Hange’s bed was in the middle of the room, two nightstands either side. A simple drawer and a desk on their side. A very plain room for someone like Hange, he felt. But maybe it was the fact it didn’t look like a hurricane had gone through it like Levi always complained about. This might be a rarity. He might not ever see the room again, let alone clean. Maybe he could use the knowledge for when Levi gets at her, make Hange own him. No, that was too much, maybe if he were Ymir- 

Hange marched over to their bed with a cardboard box. Moving back to grab then place another. Dumping the contents of both onto their bed in a heap. Chuckles and satisfied humming filling the room as Hange separated and organized the costumes.

Feeling Armin squeeze his hand Eren looked over to the soft smile that was directed towards him. As the clothes were getting divided and arranged, it was clear to Armin first, what was in store for Eren. Noticing Armin’s pursed lips hiding a smile, Eren followed blue eyes to the bed. 

“Here you are, Eren. These are the only extras I have.” Hange’s hand moved over the bed like a wizard who had just summoned their goods, “You can’t leave till you pick one, so choose wisely.” Standing on the opposite side of the bed with their arms on their hips, Eren stared to the wide grin across their face.

This was his punishment for being forgetful. Hange was one hundred percent, teaching him the errors of his ways. Looking over each of the outfits, turquoise eyes wide in disbelief. He was more than a little stunned. Frozen with dread. 

“I don't see you being the type of person to wear these. Are they donations?” Armin inquired, moving closer to the bed. Inspecting each of the costumes over.

“Yes! People give me their old costumes, and I keep them around for moments like this.”

Eren stalked closer to the bed. The first outfit on the right was a blatant nurse costume. The red and white plus with hearts on it. A typical short, sexy, tight nurse costume. Eren wasn't going to give it more than a glance. His cheeks heating, quickly moving his eyes onto the next costume. The nurse was currently a solid no. For more than a few reasons.

Eren peered over to the next outfit. The long red cape tucked behind the white and red dress, clearly a Riding Hood outfit. Despite all the outfits, something deep down told him not to wear the puffy checkered dress. And without the knowledge of who could be coming as a wolf, it was too risky. If it wouldn't be awkward enough just wearing the outfit, who knows what kind of jokes would be made if someone like Jean showed up as a wolf. Riding hood was also no.

Eren gave a huff, looking to the next one. A poofy black dress, which looked a bit longer than the other two. Which wasn’t saying much. There was a white frilly apron on the bottom half of the black dress. Small bows, puffy sleeves, the frilly hat resting above. It was a cutesy maid outfit. He frowned moving on to the last outfit. The cute maid was a maybe, just because it looked longer than the others.

Judging from the red plaid skirt and the black-tie attached to a short-sleeved button-up. The costume was a schoolgirl. A sexy, nerdy type schoolgirl with thick black glasses and cute black pumps. Eren gulped looking it over. He had recently had a dream about himself in one. He couldn't remember much about it other than he looked good. And he looked even better sitting in a faceless, nameless, guys lap wearing it.

Maybe it was his mind telling him the future. That he should pick this outfit. But that was a dream. His brain manipulating the best outcome. Not at all what would happen if he were to wear such a thing in frontmost, if not all his classmates. Any of these outfits would leave him as the butt of jokes for a good few months. But this one...

“Are you sure there aren't any, uh, different ones?” Not daring to make eye contact with anyone as his face felt like it was on fire. Eren also felt it didn't hurt to ask if Hange wasn't keeping the more modest and masculine costumes hostage. Even though they had said otherwise, Hange was known for their tricks too. His eyes were glued to the white stockings with little black bows on the top that went with the schoolgirl outfit. What would his upperclassmen like Petra, or worse Levi, think of him wearing something so scandalous? Well, Petra might not mind, most likely encourage him. But Levi-

“Eren, you’ve crossed dressed before. How is this any different?” Eren gapped over to Armin. A forbidden secret locked so tight not even Mikasa knew about it.

“That was-! That was when I was like… five! You can get away with wearing dresses at that age!” 

Hange gave a deep hum holding their chin. Moving over to the closet as they spoke “But it’s Halloween. The perfect time for a man to wear whatever dress or skirt he wants. If you can walk around as a banana, why not wear a skirt?” 

Eren crossed his arms as Hange shuffled some more boxes around. They had a valid point. It wasn’t that he hated the idea of wearing them. He hated the idea of what others would think. Which, now having it point out to him, was a dumb line of thinking. 

Eren knew he would look cute in the thick black glasses, but what about the actual outfit fitting? Since Hange hadn’t shown him a different choice yet. They were all short, tight, and very adult feminine costumes. So modesty and pride would have to be tossed out the window for tonight, regardless of which one he picked. And Eren wasn't the thinnest or fit of guys around. Soft and plush in the best places as Armin had said. 

Eren was relieved he wore his burger undies. Not only for good luck, but boxers clearly would not have worked tonight and he would not stand for going commando. Absolutely not. 

As Hange shuffled around Eren peaked over to Armin, who was looking between each the outfits on the bed. “Thinking about trading?” Eren tried to joke. Armin gave a chuckle, his finger and thumb holding his chin.

“I’m just thinking that…” Eren tilted his head in an attempt to listen to the hushed mumbles coming from Armin, “Maybe…” Eren watched as Armin pointed to the maid costume. 

“The maid one?”

“Well, well…” Hange chuckled. Popping out from being nearly consumed in their closet. Eren started to shake his head.

“No, that's not what I-” 

“A very good choice for this hollow nights eve if I do say so myself.” Their hands held black heels as they walked up to their bed. Hange placed the heels down on the maid outfit. Humming a tune as their arms bundled the Red Riding Hood outfit and dropping it into the cardboard box. Eren hopes of being the dreamy schoolgirl seducing someone going next. 

“Uhm, Hange. I wasn’t actually-”

“I was just thinking about how adorable you would look in it! Oh, you got me all excited to see you in it now!” Hange scooped up the nurse outfit, tossing it into the box. 

Eren’s eyes stared at the single dress laying on the bed. He reasoned it wasn’t too bad, partly glad it was a longer length between all the outfits. But Eren knew looks could be deceiving once on his body. All the components for the maid costume were placed into his unwilling arms. The black pumps with straps placed on top of the pile like a cherry on a sunday. Weighing the pile down.

“I hope you know how to wear heels.” Hange's smile was wide. Evil was the only word Eren could think of. Then again this was all his fault, so the mischief was justified. 

Eren wasn't too worried about the heels, everything else was bothering him. The heels might not even fit, or the dress. What would he do then? Maybe go sit in the car in shame, take a nap, or daydream about being a sexy schoolgirl with straight As and a hot boyfriend. Like his dreams had lied about.

He gave his monotonous thanks, peering to Armin who pressed a hand to Eren's back. Pushing him out of Hange’s room, giving a cheery thanks as well.

They strode passed Mike effortlessly tearing ice bags to dump in the coolers with Erwin opening and placing the various cans into the ice. Armin quickly walked to the front of him, pulling open the beaded doorway.

“Hange’s right you know.” Armin chuckled letting Eren pass in front of him on the stairs, “You’ll probably look the best in this one.”

Eren grumbled, taking a breath before he peeked into the empty kitchen. Glad at the lack of people, but the amount of noise coming from the living room was alarming. It was louder than when he had left. Walking passed the food, he could see more than a few others had shown up and were sitting around in the living room. Eren didn't make any eye contact. Hiding the heels and costume in his arms as he beelined towards the front door. He heard Mikasa call to him, only boosting his quick walking turning down the long hall. Away from any and everyone who didn't know what was happening. 

Armin eventually joined him at the door to Hange’s parents' bedroom. A smile on his round face as he knocked on the white door. With no answer, Armin opened the darkened room for Eren, who nudged his way in.

“Want me to stay with you?” Eren shook his head walking deeper into the darkened room. It wouldn’t be fair to keep Armin from the party more than he has. After all, if he hadn’t of pulled Armin along, he might not have ended up a maid. And Armin deserved to mingle amongst the masses. “Are you sure? What about your makeup?”

“Eh?!” Eren blinked, spinning his head to the shadow of Armin at the doorway, “What makeup?” 

“Well, maids normally have some on to look sexier.”

“Not this maid.” Eren huffed, dropping all the contents that were in his arms onto the bed. Armin wished him luck with a chuckle, flicking on the bedroom light on before slowly closing the door.

With a heavy sigh, Eren looked down to the pile that was to be his costume. His fate for the night. First things first, he got to work stripping down to his cute burger undies. More than little stumped what to put on, did the white stockings go on first? He figured putting the dress on first would be the most logical. Reasoning that if anyone was to enter, he wanted to be mostly clothed. And to see if it fit or if he would be sent to the car for the rest of the night.

The bottom was a lot puffier than he thought as he held it up. Turning it over looking for buttons or a zipper to undo. There was a large white bow from the apron at the bottom of the large button line. Going about undoing all of them, thankfully not a dozen tiny little buttons but a few in between. He gave a huff pulling it over his head. It fit! At least, with the buttons being undone. He moved over to the large mirror above a dark wooden dresser, turning to the side to help do up the buttons where he could.

Pulling, tugging, and smoothing the dress in different places. It was a little tight around the middle but not hard to move or breathe in. Not threatening to break as he twisted and leaned over. Eren gave a nervous chuckle looking as it came up to his mid-thighs, no matter how much he pulled it down. Pulling the front only heightened the back and vice versa. It was a lose-lose battle.

Moving back over to the bed, Eren sat on it to pull on the stockings, then leaning forward to slip his foot into one of the heels. Funny enough it was a bit loose, even after fastening the shoes. The heel was heavier than he initially thought, lifting a leg into the air to admire it. Eren had to admit, his amber leg looked sexy with the white stockings and thick black shoes. Now eager to dress up his other leg in the combo. 

Take a second to stand up and test his balance. It was easier to walk around as long as he ignored how his hips and dress sways. Eren gazed back to the bed with only a frilly headband and a circular... thing, were left. He grabbed the frilled headband, walking back over to the mirror. After looking it over, figuring out which was the front he put it on. Moving his straight dark brown hair moreover the plastic to hide it. All he was left with was the circular frilled ribbon… thing.

He picked it up, looking it over. It was round and had a black tied ribbon. Maybe made to fit around his leg to draw more attention to it? Or was it his neck. He walked over to the mirror untying the ribbon. He held it over his thigh, then up to his neck. It looked better around his neck so he tied it there. Armin or Hange were bound to correct him if he was wrong.

Eren gathered his clothes folding them all into each other. Before turning off the light, he gave one more glance over himself. Twisting and turning to see all angles. He hated to admit it, but he looked good. He also fully looked like a girl now. Max power. If Jean did show up, he’d never let it go. He’ll be called ma’am, lady, and misses all night. With another heavy sigh, Eren moved to turn off the light. 

Opening the door just a crack. Peaking out, he could see a few people relaxed on the bay window couch. Talking, laughing, and so on. Not able to tell who they were with their back to him, plus the costumes. He took a bet they might be people he didn’t know. Opening the bedroom door wider, Eren carefully took a step out with his clothes and shoes held to his chest. 

The bathroom door was opened, lights off but the glow from the night light. Braving a few steps forwards, thankful the windows curtains were closed. The front door opened followed by cheering from the party already inside. 

Eren quickly skirted back the few steps he had taken, ducking into the bathroom. He peeked past the doorway. One girl with long black braided pigtails who looked a bit like Annie from the side entered, and a taller girl with wavy blonde shoulder-length hair walked in. Greetings and some cheering followed from the gathering in the living room. Would everyone look to him when he entered the room? He wasn't ready for that, at all. Or worse, what if they stared at him or laughed. Eren peaked past the door again. Stepping out and clutching his clothes to his chest. He wished he kept Armin around so he could have ducked behind him, or at least have him go get Mikasa. Create a shield or something.

Eren slipped back out into the hallway. It felt breezy moving around with no pants covering his legs. The constant annoyance, a hint of anxiety even, had him feeling like his butt was showing. It caused him to slide a hand to make sure it was in fact covered and no one would be seeing his burger butt. Even if they were cute undies. Certainly not fitting with the outfit. He knew he couldn't show that he was embarrassed, which made it too easy to be teased. Taking a deep breath, standing up a bit straighter, holding his chin up a bit more. The tight grip on his clothes didn't lessen any. Even as he managed to make it to the front door, nearly standing in the living room already. All without grabbing anyone's attention, so far. 

He peered around the corner and first spotted who could only be Jean, dressed as a greaser, leaning against the wall in the doorway. Trying too hard to look and sound cool. If Eren wasn't wearing such a hilarious outfit himself, he would laugh at him and how bad he was failing at it. However, Jean was talking to someone he didn't know. It wasn't Marco, though he had black hair.

The front door opened and with it, Eren scrambled back. Petra walked passed dressed as a witch. The point on the red hat slightly bent to the side, black boots tied up with red ribbons came up to her knees. The Black dress had a red belt and spider web netting along the sides. She nervously looked around as everyone cheered for her entrance. 

“Hello?” She gave a slight chuckle, moving into the house and living room. Eren released the breath he was holding, glad she didn't bother to look or draw attention to him. As fast as everyone acknowledged Petra, they were quick to go about their conversations. Eren seeing this as a perfect opportunity to slip behind her. Walking into the crowded living room, he spotted Armin sitting on the armrest of the couch that faced the front of the house. He moved over to him, bobbing and weaving past people. When he reached Armin, he latched onto his arm, giving the shiny sleeve a few pulls.

“Eren!” His voice was hushed but loud enough for Eren to hear over the shouting others. The others being Connie and Sasha who both were dressed appropriately as pirates. “You look amazing!” Armin leaned back pointing over to who he guessed was Mikasa. Poking her back caused her to turn. Sharp eyes lighting up, underlying confusion apparent with a bit more surprise. Eren fixed her a weak smile, looking her costume over.

Her shiny straight black hair was parted down the middle, ending with two blue bows to keep the two parts braided. A white puffy short-sleeved dress shirt under the apron style blue checkered dress was telling enough. But the red sparkling heels and blue socks were the give away at her costume.

“You don't look like a wolf.” She eyed him with a brow raised.

“He forgot it at home. So now he's borrowing one from Hange’s stash.” Armin spilled, shifting on the couch armrest to face the two. Mikasa gave Eren the same look Armin had gave him earlier. They should have dressed up as disappointed parents at this rate. Mikasa grabbed her pumpkin bag that was resting behind her legs. Shoving Eren's clothes into it in exchange for pulling out a black case. Eren realizing it to be makeup when Mikasa pulled a tube of bright red lipstick out.

“N-No, no, no…” Eren pushed her arm down, “It's bad enough I have to wear this, I don't need to look like a clown.” 

“Armin told me your predicament but I didn’t know it was a dress,” She pushed everything back into her bag, “This is supposed to be a fun night and you seem more tense than normal. Please have some fun.” Eren could only think about how that was easier said than done.

He attempted to pull the bottom of his dress further down his thighs. The fact that Mikasa’s dress was longer than his was no comfort in the slightest. Feeling Armin wrap his arms around him quickly turned into a tight squeeze. He was soon piled on with the weight of Armin from the high ground and Mikasa from his right. Making sure to keep his legs tightly closed as he was pushed back into the soft cushions. Bits of giggles escaped from the three of them until the front door was opened, pulling their attention to it following the cheers of the others.

Deep red dress shoes and black dress pants were what Eren's eyes looked to first. Mostly because it was all he could really see between the horde of people. At this point, Eren wasn’t sure it was just their group of friends but half the school. Although judging from the lower level of sound from the gathering, Eren had a good guess to who it was.

With deep red on the inside and the collar flared up, a long heavy-looking black cape was draped over Levi's wide shoulders. A dark, velvety looking red vest was over a black flared cuffed dress shirt. With a matching cravat white in color hung over the front of the red vest. Having a large red gem pinned in the middle. Levi had a matching cane and red gloves over his hands. All to complete the whole very fancy look. Eren could only assume he was dressed as a Vampire. A very expensive Vampire or the less likely of a rich man from the olden days.

“Again?!” Came Hange’s disappointed yelling from the kitchen doorway. “This is like... the hundredth year in a row you’ve dressed as a Vampire. Honestly, Levi!”

Eren didn’t get to hear Levi’s reply, especially since the party was back to being loud enough without Hange’s yelling. But Armin’s small whine pulled his attention, “Eren, you're crushing my arm.” 

Eren quickly let go. Apologizing as he moved his head and as much of his body he could, ducking behind Armin's back. Eren heard both his friends give chuckles as he peered over Armin's arm. This was too embarrassing. He has never regretted forgetting something more in his life. There was no way he could be seen like this. Maybe he should wear makeup just to disguise himself. What about those schoolgirl glasses? A wig? Something, anything!

He didn’t think Levi would like parties and only played at the idea his favorite 3rd year would show tonight. But he wasn’t actually expecting Levi to show up. Erwin and Hange made more sense to him. The two loved to plan and act out such plans. And while Petra didn’t seem like a party girl, Eren knew her to be easily persuaded to join in some fun or enact it herself. 

But Levi? Eren expected him to stay at home, reading a book with some tea. Cleaning his home or car, working out, or at some job. Something other than attending a highschool party.

Wedging his face between Armin's back and the couch cushion, Eren tried his best to hide. Curling up the best he could the moment Levi walked by the couch. His smooth voice too low that Eren couldn’t hear what he was saying. But upon peaking up, he could see the frown on Levi’s face. Using the cane to threaten Hange’s legs and hearing Hange saying they’ll kick him out with no snacks. He lost Levi’s frame to the idling bodies between him on the couch and the nearby kitchen doorway.

“Eren, he’s gone.” Mikasa hushed, poking his back. Relaxing back into a comfortable position on the couch. Stretching his legs out, feeling the weight of the heels again, and balling his fists to his thighs. Eren kept his head down. It wasn’t only Levi he had to avoid. Connie and Sasha would make some noise, and Jean a hundred percent would. Jean was most definitely avoid, if not more so than Levi.

“Of course you would ask that!” Came Hange’s cackling voice over the volume of the party. Their crazed laughter was cut short after it had begun.

Eren turned his head to peak over to the entrance of the kitchen, craning a bit around others. It was easy to spot the back of Levi’s head. Mike who was munching on some pretzels. That signature smirk on his shaded face. Petra next to them both with her hands claps to her chest and a grin on her face. And then Levi’s cane pointed threatening to Hange’s jaw. 

Eren it was easy to see that his upperclassmen acted the same, no matter the setting or outfit, it seemed. He turned to look back over to everyone else mingling in the living room. Maybe he should try to lighten up. Like, actually try. So what if he was in a dress. And he knew he’d run into Levi eventually in the night. But it also wasn’t bad to start thinking of ways to avoid him. 

Levi was way too cool of a person. Handsome and strong in so many ways, not just his muscles he’d seen in gym class. To have Levi see him dress like this…

“Hello, everyone!” Hange's voice sliced over the chatter of everyone else. Eren pressed himself into the couch, closing his eyes with a frown as Hange continued, “Thank you for coming, so on, blah blah blah. Let's get this party started— by moving to the basement! Woo!” Everyone started to move, standing and shuffling. Some giving a cheer causing Eren to open his eyes. Hearing Sasha bounding for the snacks in disbelief they were there the whole time. Mikasa and Armin sat up, looking down at their friend who wasn't budging.

“You coming?” Mikasa inquired, giving Eren’s knee a small nudge with her own.

“Just... give me a few.” He didn’t want to be noticed, feeling his face heat. Bad enough the heels had him standing no doubt around Jean’s height. He’ll stick out.

Mikasa rolled her dark eyes, handing Eren her bag. “While you miss out on the snacks, can you put this somewhere?” 

Eren grabbed the bag being dropped into his lap. Armin wishing him the best of luck as they disappeared into the end of the crowd. 

It quickly got quiet. The bass from the muffled music below being the loudest noise he could hear. As he stood up he brushes his hand over to flatten out his dress, and to reassure that his butt wasn’t showing. With his hips swinging a little from walking in the heels, he reached the door. Only to have it nearly smack his face as it opened. 

Eren’s body jumped as a small gasp left him being face to face with a terrible looking clown stood on the other side. The rubbery mask was pulled off revealing Oulo’s confused face.

“Uh, Eren?” Eren closed his eyes, heaving a sigh with a hand pressed to his chest. Ignoring Oulo's confused eyes roaming over him.

“You scared me half to death.” Eren frowned, sidestepping to let the confused Oulo enter, “Everyone's downstairs in the basement. From the kitchen-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know where it's at, brat.” He made his way in, waving him off as if he was an actual maid. Eren couldn't help the glare he fixed to Oulo's back. Sighing, he let it go. He was here to have fun. Make new friends, eat sweet snacks, and not cause a scene with his outfit or temper.

Stepping out into the cold night, he didn't bother to look back when Oulo gave a sudden, squeaking apology from behind. Closing the door Eren tensed again at the boney cackles of an animatronic.

The trees rustled and the dead leaves scraped across the driveway and street, littered with vehicles. Giving a shiver on feeling the chilly breeze blow over him. His legs started wobbling the further he got from the house. Mostly from the cold, but he wouldn't admit the quiet dark on the night before Halloween was a bit creepy. The heels echoing down the street only added to his anxiety. 

Opening the pumpkin bag, he dug for Mikasa’s Land Rover’s keys. Trying to feel for them while keeping his head up to look around for any possible figures approaching. Fingers feeling the keys, he pulled them out, unlocking the red car and shuffling into the driver's seat, he released the tension he had, giving a relieved sigh dissolved into a chill. Tossing the bag into the passenger's seat, Eren resting his head on the wheel. Wrapping his arms around himself as his body shook and teeth knocked against each other. He felt like he would freeze out here if he didn't get back into the house. Then again going back meant facing Jean or Levi seeing him. He could just stand by the snacks. He didn’t have to join the party in the basement.

Eren groaned, shifting and opening the door. He couldn’t freeze either. How would he explain that to the doctors, or worse, his mom. The keys jiggled as he shuffled as fast as he could, not trusting himself to run in heels with his body quaking. And he was proud that he only jumped once at animatronics. A different one from the doorway, but still. Eren didn't like all the scary decorations Hange had, but he disliked the cold more. 

Giving a grumpy huff as he reached the door. Upon stepping in and getting blasted with the warm air, Eren turned to close the door with one shaky hand. His other trying its best to hold in any warmth to his body. While doing so, something warm was draped over his shoulders. Arms wrapping around his mid to hold him close. It easy to feel their cheek resting on his shoulder, using their body to warm him up. It could only be one person- 

Eren gave a smile. Closing his eyes and pulling the cloak closer to him. Armin had to be a saint, a damn Angel, “You're honestly such a blessing.”

He hunkered down into the cape, giving a deep intake while trying to calm his convulsing body. As he snuggled down, cuddling more into the soft cape, it had a deep musk smell. A more mature scent than what Armin was wearing. Now that he thought about it, the cape didn’t feel like Armin’s-

“You really are a suicidal bastard.” Eren’s eyes popped opened hearing the smooth voice. Levi?! Head looking down to the soft black and red cape, and the strong black sleeved covered arms around him. 

“W-W-Wh-” Eren couldn't even speak dropping Mikasa's keys to the carpet. The cold, and now the added embarrassment of Levi, seeing to it. He had so many questions but his quivering lips prevented them from being asked. Nothing but jumbled letters and failed attempts at words fell from his mouth. 

Eren opted to close his mouth as Levi's hands moved to rub up and down Eren’s arms. It didn't take long for him to warm up at all, shivering for other reasons. At this point, he was afraid to blink. Maybe he passed out in the car and this was all a dream as his body started to freeze over. 

“Um, T-Thank you.” Eren tried, gulping the lump in his throat down. His face definitely felt warmer. Levi had caught him a whole lot sooner than planned. Why was he even up here, let alone sharing his cape and warming him up? Eren wasn’t sure what to do as his legs shook the longer Levi held him. Why was Levi hugging him?!

There was a loud shout that came from the kitchen that sounded like it was from Hange. It caused Eren's body to jump and Levi to curse under his breath. Gently pulling Eren further down the hall, nearly down to the bathroom.

“Why Are-” Levi pressed his body to Eren's against the wall. His glove covered hand covering Eren's mouth prevented him from stuttering anymore. Eren tried not to huff as Levi moved his other hand down to his hip. Effective in shutting him up as Levi turned his head to watch down the hall. This was more than a friendly gesture and warming up. What was Levi doing sneaking around and what did Eren himself have to do with it?

He could hear Hange coming closer from the kitchen. Their talking to whoever might also be in the kitchen, a dead giveaway as their steps from the wooden floor muffled onto the carpet. Hange’s movement had Levi pulling Eren into the room with him and closing the door behind him.

“L-Levi?” His cheeks and body burning to the point he wondered if his amber skin would give off heat like a flame if he were to touch it. Or if Levi were, as his back was pinned against the wall by Levi once again. 

Levi’s glove covered hand came to cover his mouth. A finger raised to his thin lips as Levi’s head turned to the door. Loud sturdy knocking caused Eren’s body to jump, and tensed hearing Hange’s voice filter through the wood,

“Levi, stop hiding! I know you’re in there,” He watched Levi open his mouth- “-and don’t say you aren’t ‘cause I can smell that old man stank you call cologne out here!” And then closed it with a frown. Eren could argue that it didn’t smell bad at all, not like an old man at least.

Before he could muffle an answer. Turquoise eyes darted down feeling the leather of Levi’s other gloved hand touching at his thigh. 

“Can't I take a shit in peace?” Levi called back. 

“No! I bet you haven’t even seen Eren yet! After all that interrogation you gave me earlier too! ‘Where’s Eren at? Let me see him? What’s he dressed as?’” They mocked a dull low voice, “I set him up like a cherry on top for you and you’re hiding away!”

Wait-what? Set up?

“I’ve seen him. Why do you think I'm locked in here.” Eren closed his eyes as Levi rested his cheek against his shoulder. Ignoring the fingers at his thigh gripping and pulling his hips closer to Levi’s. Feeling the leather inch higher and higher toward his ass.

Hange had set him up? For Levi? Hange wanted him to wear a dress... for Levi? But why? Did Levi not like guys in dresses? Was he supposed to be a joke? Maybe to get Levi to laugh... That was doubtful, even Eren knew that wouldn’t have worked in a dream.

He nearly rolled his eyes back as Levi shifted his hips forward. Thankful for the hand covering his mouth as the warm sensation sparked through him. Releasing a heavy sigh from his nose and swallowing the whine that wanted to escape. 

“Levi, where’s Eren?” The task of keeping quiet increased in difficulty as Levi huffed a heavy hot breath against his jaw. Those fingers dancing along the edge where ass cheek met thigh. Feeling each of Levi’s leather-covered fingers press and smooth over his bare fatty flesh kept his knees quaking.

“God knows.” Levi’s voice had dropped an octave sending another spark of heat through his body. Eren could feel Levi’s hot breath against his cheek and Levi’s hips pressing closer to his own. The hand over his mouth was removed and sent immediately down to his other unoccupied thigh. 

“Eren? Are you in there?” Both their eyes meet, their noses a breath away forcing Eren to hold his own. Turquoise swimming with a mixture of confusion and fear, and chalky grey hooded in a fiery smolder. The smirk sent a pooling heat down to the thighs being groped, “Please tell me you’re not there.”

Eren couldn’t bring himself to answer anyways, feeling Levi's hands raise higher up his legs. Unable to blink away from the heated stare Levi fixed him. No doubt matching the warmth his cheeks felt, if not more intense.

“Check downstairs so I can finish what you started.” Levi practically purred. His eyes not leaving Eren’s and Eren not daring to look elsewhere. 

“You’re such a... such a damn pervert! Always talking about me being nasty! You... in my family's house! My home! And you… you always have to come out on top, don’t you?! Ugh! I can’t believe you! When I find Eren and tell him...” Hange’s ranting voice faded to being muffled. Still heard through the walls until it was lost to the music and laughter below their feet.

“Now that they’re gone-“ Levi let go of his thighs, Eren briefly thinking whatever mind-boggling punchline to this drawn-out joke was to follow. Only Levi didn’t take any steps back, quickly biting off one of his gloves and tossing both of them off to the tiled floor. Warm hands were back on his thighs, moving up under the dress to hold his wide hips. Before Eren could question why, Levi closed his eyes, moving his head forward to press his lips to Eren’s soft red ones. 

“Mhn?!” Eren clutched at Levi’s broad shoulders. Fingers digging into the vest, letting his older classmate deepen the kiss and suck at his tongue. His mind was too fuzzy to think of why this was happening. This couldn't be his freezing dying thought in Mikasa's car since the grip Levi held him with was closer to pinching. And the little nibbles Levi's teeth did to his lips and tongue.

Eren moved his head away gasping for breath as Levi continued to kiss along his jaw. Allowing him to spread his legs to easily melt into Levi’s touch. 

“Levi-“ Eren moaned out, arching his back as Levi’s hands moved to cup his plush ass under the dark dress. Fingers dancing along the edges of his underwear and teasing beneath the line. He softly squeaked hearing Levi hiss and huff. Palms full of his ass being molded in Levi’s hands. It didn't help to feel Levi's hardened cock grind against his own growing arousal. 

“Ah- Levi, wait.” Eren breathed again. Pushing himself closer to get away from Levi’s hands. Just to get some answers, simple or not. Then Levi could continue all he liked.

"I've waited since I first saw you, Eren. I've waited since Hange told me you were here and now that you're here, I don't plan on waiting to be your boyfriend any longer."

“Boyfriend?!” He figured he and Levi were only acquaintances. Now Levi was admitting they were friends this whole time?! Eren pushed Levi’s shoulders enough to get the man to look at him. Searching the junior’s sharp features, seeing if he could catch any hints of jokes. Levi's narrow harsh eyes were blown with only a ring of grey. Pink tongue swiping the small bow shape of the upper lip. Other than those, Levi generally appeared the usual. No heat on his face like Eren knew his had. Levi had no shame currently holding Eren's ass in his palms. 

“And no, I don’t mean just friends. I can see on your face you’re not thinking deep enough. Friends don’t generally grind their cocks against each other.”

Boyfriends. Dating boyfriends. Not just friends, but kissing, handholding, what Levi was currently trying to do to him. Eren brought his hands up to cover his face.

“You like-like me?” He peeked between his amber fingers. Heart soaring as Levi rolled his eyes, nodding. “Ah…” This was too embarrassing! Levi was confessing to him! He had feelings for him. This was out of nowhere, but Levi seemed generally happy to say he liked him!

Levi pulled Eren’s hands away from his face. “You’re also dressed as a maid for a reason. Hange and your mushroom friend purposely chose your costume. Setting you up to be the most fuckable temptation I came across. I guess this is my fault for spilling that I considered you to be wife material from how well you clean up at school.”

Eren groaned ducking down to hide his burning face, “You…You said you would marry me?”

“Yeah. But I’d like to fuck you first.” Eren could only nod. Burying his face into Levi’s neck and holding on to his broad shoulders as his legs shook again. Only this time he wasn’t anywhere near feeling the word cold.

“Okay, I don’t mind. I would like to be your boyfriend too.” Eren mumbled into his upper arm, hugging Levi tight. He closed his eyes hearing Levi give a hissing curse, a hint of a chuckle rumbling from his chest. 

Feeling his boyfriend’s fingers dipping into the band of his underwear. Pulling them down and smoothing over the curve of his ass. They freely fell to his ankles after a bit of wrangling between his thick thighs. Lifting one of his heels out of his undies, Levi quickly undid his pants. Eren tried to avoid looking that low. He already felt like dying from embarrassment. Finally seeing Levi's dick might send him to the grave. Not needing to as Eren gave a small yelp. Levi gripped his hips and as Eren already knew, Levi had no shortage of strength as he was hoisting up. Forced to wrap his long legs around Levi’s waist. Using the wall to help support him as one of Levi’s hands reached into the breast of his vest pocket to pull out a condom.

“Did... you plan this?” Eren hushed.

“I always carry one with me when I know you’re around. And I still will now that you're finally my boyfriend.” 

Eren was positive he was going to die. A heart attack, embarrassment. Both as he held onto to Levi, muffling his echoing moan in the bathroom. Especially as they were forced out of the bathroom by Hange. 

There was no denying the fact he felt sufficiently warmed. Inside and out for the rest of the night. Even as he followed Levi out to his Corvette. A tray filled with cupcakes, cookies, and candies in his lap. With the maid outfit still on, Levi telling him not to worry about his clothes still left in Mikasa's bag, key's most likely still in the hallway, as they drove back to where Levi lived. 

He wouldn't need them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This fic has been sitting around half-finished for *at least* four years. So I finally kicked my ass, and with heavy encouragement from friends, set out to work on it. So much so, the whole plot was changed! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope it turned out better than it started! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


End file.
